dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Grayson (Earth 2)
World's End After Darkseid and Apokolips make their second attack upon Earth 2 the second Wonders of the World formulate contingency plans for the non-metahumans in places such as the World Army Refugee stronghold in Chicago where the Graysons are taking refuge. Whilst rations lower and tensions raise Barbara confides in Richard that she wishes she still wore her badge. However, after an attack by some ravagers within the refugee camp , Barbara deputises several other asylum seekers to combat the lowering moral levels in the camp, including her husband, Richard and Ted Grant. In addition to the dissent within the camp a meteor shower of debris is sent from Apokolips toward Earth 2, and ultimately to Chicago. Barbara is hit rather badly, but not mortally, by some debris and the whole Grayson family are whisked away from the chaos by Lottie, seemingly another refugee, on her motorbike. After an altercation on the road the foursome arrive at an abandoned Navy Pier now turned into a crude fortress which Lottie calls Gomorrah. The people of Gomorrah knock Richard unconscious and imprison Barbara for being a cop with the intent of making her fight a chained Parademon as some form of sacrifice for "The Beast". Upon seeing his wife imprisoned Richard goes into a combative trance and frees Barbara whilst the ersatz sanctuary descends into chaos and the couple ride back to the World Army camp to find their son. When they return and find Johnny the family attempt to board an already overfilled evacuating train; whilst Barbara attempts to secure a place for her family she is shot in the chest by someone already on-board and John Constantine watches. Constantine and his allies then begin to attack Barbara's killers and they board the train to escape the imminent tidal wave. As the train pulls away Grayson hands his son over to Jonni Thunder and awaits his inevitable death in Chicago. Rage fills Richard as he waits for the tidal wave to arrive, he finds himself fighting his wife's killer and only the memory of his son pulls him through, ultimately Grayson beats the murderer to a pulp with a baseball bat until the wave hits the city. At the last moment Ted Grant knocks a reluctant Grayson out and the two flee the torrent. Ted begins to train Grayson when he wakes but when the duo come across a train tunnel entrance and discover that the train John was on had derailed underground and the two race into the tunnels. Underground Richard finds the derailed train but is surrounded by a pack of scavengers, employing the techniques Ted taught him he easily fights them off - albeit rather violently. Having arrived in Atom's Haven Richard and Ted seek out the group who last had his son and they soon encounter Obsidian and the three start to fight before Jonni Thunder stops them and explain that Brainwave had taken control of the minds of the people in the Haven. After following the crowds Grayson discovers Brainwave's plan to board a spaceshuttle and flee from Earth 2. After finding his son Brainwave spots Richard in the crowd and, since he can not be controlled, orders Ted to shoot him - preventing this is Batman and Huntress who swoop in and knock Brainwave out thus releasing all the minds and causing a large panic wherein Richard loses his son again. Having found his son again, Richard, Ted and John line up to board an evacuation ship though they are refused under the proviso of women and children first so Richard gives his son away again, this time - unknowingly - to Big Barda and K'li both of whom are on the run after having been defeated. As the battle against Darkseid and Apokolips reaches its climax Richard flies into battle alongside Batman in one of the reacquired spaceships and later the two man an artillery gun as the Green Lantern saves all the survivors and Apokolips engulf the planet. Convergence | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}